


Of basketball players and love

by AnnieDMC



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Lemon, Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Smexy times, Smut, pure sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDMC/pseuds/AnnieDMC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that involve dear Reader with our main (and secondary) characters from the KuroBasu universe. Ranging from friendship and fluff to humor and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time (Kise x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I posted this on DA a couple days ago, and figured I could also post this here. Fluff, for now (because apparently that is the only thing I am capable of writing right now) eh... yeah. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think :)

**The first time**

The first time you saw him was in your first day of school at Kaijō High. It had been a boring and uneventful day – well, at least until lunch. You had practically run out of your chemistry classroom and towards the cafeteria, eager to get some food in your system after such an incredibly awful day. Once your humming-self entered said building, you couldn’t help but notice the female population crowding the place. Your eye twitched a little when you noticed the women huddled against certain table. You caught a flash of vibrant, hazel-golden eyes as you passed by the table in a rush. Thankfully those girls weren’t in the lunch line.

*-*

The first time he noticed you was in his geometry class. Contrary to common believe, he did enjoy numbers and shapes every once in a while. The day had been peaceful and slow (if you ignore the stalkers that the oh-so-angelic-teacher had scolded earlier that day). Kise Ryōta never imagined he’d be grateful for only having three females in his classroom. Speaking of which… he couldn’t stop staring the [h/c] haired girl that was seated next the window. It was kind of amusing to see her write and erase every two minutes, not to mention  the pout that adorned her lips as she furiously used her ruler and her plastic blue protractor to wrongly measure angles was simply… entertaining.

*-*

The first time you talked to him was in the rooftop. It was a rare occasion, but your mother had sent you a neatly packed bento box. She was one of those mothers that was rarely at home and that had little to no time for cooking, but after weeks and weeks of eating the cafeteria’s lunch, that day you would finally be having some home-made food. You opened the box and eyed it happily, spotting your favorite treats – yes, your mother was always very busy but she still loved you. You mumbled a soft ‘thanks for the food’ and proceeded to eat.

Not a quarter of the bento was gone when the rooftop door opened abruptly. That guy from your English, Geometry and physical education classes – the model, you recalled, busted through the door in a hurry. He looked almost horrified as he spotted you, half sausage out of your mouth and all. You stared at him for a couple seconds before completely ignoring him in favor of eating the food your mother had prepared for you.

*-*

Kise had been running away from his so called ‘fan-girls’. One step out of his comfort zone, the classroom, and he was being showered with unwanted attention. He was just lucky his physique was better than the girls’, so he quickly outran them, sprinting towards the rooftop, where he knew no one would be, or that was what he expected. He pushed the doors open and looked around, his eyes widened as he noticed yet another girl.

“God, please, just this one! Don’t let her be a fan-girl!” Were his first thoughts, and never had he felt so relieved in his life when the [e/c] eyes of the girl merely looked at him before returning to her lunch. He hesitated a little before advancing towards the petite woman.

*-*

“Uh… hey. Do you mind if I sit here?” He asked rather shyly.

“Go ahead,” You simply said as you continued eating. He nodded, not knowing what else to say and sitting down a couple inches away from you.

“So… uh… I’m Ryōta,” He started, “Kise Ryōta.”

You looked up at him and nodded. “I know – uh, I mean… yes, I know. You’re kinda handsom- FAMOUS! I meant famous!” Holy fucking shit. Really brain, really? Although there was no denying he was indeed handsome.

He laughed at your outburst. “You’re… interesting. What did you say was your name?”

Oh, right [Name], manners, manners! “Oh, sorry! My name is [Last Name] [Name]. Nice to meet you!”

You two shook hands and the awkward atmosphere from before completely vanished. “This is actually a nice spot,” He commented, looking around the place, never having noticed that Kaijō High School’s roof had a very well taken care of garden.  

“Yup. It’s my secret spot.” You said as you swallowed your food. “But I can share it, if you want.”

He laughed again, his previously frown-contorted face disappearing in favor of a smile. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Hey, are you not going to eat?” You questioned, noticing he hadn’t brought with him any food. He seemed to be in a rush once he got to the roof, but he had brought nothing with him.

“I didn’t have much time to grab anything. Or more like…” His lips formed a childish pout as he huffed. “Or more like I couldn’t grab anything.”

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“A little, to be honest. I guess I can always skip the first minutes of practice to take a bite of something.”

You looked down at your bento box. Half the food was still there, and you were already full. (Blame all the chocolate and candy you had had earlier!) “Or we could share…”

He looked down at you, his golden eyes sparkling happily. “R-really? Are you sure?!”

“Yup,” You nodded, offering him the bento box and your chopsticks. He took it gratefully, shouting a thankful remark before proceeding to eat the rest of the food.

A quiet chuckle left your lips as you looked the blond eat. He reminded you of the puppy you had found years ago, eager to follow you everywhere once you fed him. Its eyes sparkled the same way Ryōta’s did at the sight of something edible.

“Whoa, [Name]cchi, you’re a life saver!”

“[Name]cchi?”

What did he call you?

“This food is absolutely terrific! Did you prepare it?” You ignored the fact that he had ignored your question completely, and shook your head.

“Nope. My mother prepared that for me.”

“Ah, then please congratulate her! She’s such a good cook!”

‘But only when she has free time to cook.’ Ah, sometimes you wished your mother didn’t work at the bank. The pay was good as hell, but the sacrifices she made to earn that amount of money were not worth it.

“I will, Ryōta-kun. Well, it’s been fun talking to you, but I have to go. See you around!”

“See you around, [Name]cchi!”

*-*

The first time he hugged you was at the gym. After that strange, completely coincidental yet pleasurable afternoon with Kise Ryōta in the rooftop, the two of you had become oddly good friends. He would often help you with geometry assignments, and you would help him with English whenever you could. He would eat lunch with you in the roof, and you would trade food. He would always invite you to watch him practice, and you would always go just to cheer him up. It had become a routine, which you’ll never change.

One October, the ninth, to be exact, Kaijō had programmed a friendly match against another school, and of course, Kise had invited you. You had gotten there early, and had given him a small good luck charm, self-made bracelet before he could disappear into the locker rooms. You had tied it around his wrist before seeing him off with a “Good luck and never give up!”

The game was a close call, but Kaijō managed a very spectacular win. You had immediately scurried away from the seats and had sneaked into the private area of the building, just outside Kaijō’s locker room.

The first – and last, person you saw was Kise, who sported a face splitting grin. You had congratulated him but before you could do anything else, his ridiculously long and strong arms had snatched you from the ground and had held you against his chest as he swirled around blabbering some non-sense about how you had helped him, and the team, win. However, all you could think in that moment was how good, warm and safe you felt in his arms.

*-*

The first time he saw you crying was in a sunny afternoon. You hadn’t gone to school, you hadn’t replayed to any texts he had sent you and you hadn’t answered any of his calls. That was reason enough for Kise Ryōta to be worried. The day before you were completely fine, even happier than usual, and you could not stop talking about a new show that had taken your immediate interest. Kise had listened carefully with a wide grin gracing his handsome features, laughing as you –poorly- imitated the scene you were talking about. When he had walked you home you had given him a big, beautiful and brilliant smile, saying a happy “see you tomorrow!” before waving him off, so it was a total shock not to see you the next day at school.

No soon had his practice finished, he was already packing his stuff, carelessly shoving his clothes and books altogether before closing the zipper with a little more than enough force. He said a curtly goodbye to his Senpais before rushing towards your place.

He was a little bit surprised that it only took him roughly twenty minutes to get to your place. The blond anxiously rang the bell, waiting impatiently for someone to open the door. He gave a small, polite smile to your mother once she opened the door.

“Uh, good afternoon Mrs. [Last Name]!”

“Ryota! Oh, nice to see you!” She smiled, stepping aside and inviting the teenager in. “Come on in, you know this is your house!”

“Thank you.” He nodded and entered, leaving his backpack in a nearby shelf before turning to face your mother, who sported a knowing smile.

“Are you worried about [Name]?”

“Yes… she didn’t come today and never answered her phone so I thought I could come by to visit her.”

The [color] haired woman sighed. “Tobi suffered from a heart attack last night – we didn’t… we weren’t prepared. It hit [Name] like a bucket of ice cold water.”

“Oh…”

Tobi was your dog/best friend/partner in crime/brother. The dog was immensely loyal, friendly and playful. Ryōta didn’t like dogs that much, but Tobi was a clear exception to the rule. The dog has made its way to his heart, and he loved the animal as much as you did, so it was no surprise for him that you had been absent.

“Do you want to see her? She’s been in her room all day.”

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

“Absolutely not.” Even though he knew the way to your room, your mother guided him, before softly knocking on the door. “[Name]… you have a very special visit, open the door!”

“I told you I don’t want to see anybody!” Came the muffled reply. He could hear the sadness in your voice, and he really didn’t know if visiting you in that moment had been a bad idea.

“[Name]! Open the door, last warning!”

You rolled your eyes, lifting your depressed self from your bed and grudgingly walking towards the door before opening it. “I told you I – Ryōta…” Seriously? Of all times did he have to come when you looked and felt the worst? You had been crying all morning, and though many people would simply say "it was just an animal!" for you Tobi was your best friend and the company you got whenever you felt alone, on top of that you had skipped both breakfast and lunch, you hadn’t showered and you hadn’t bothered to brush your hair, you probably looked terrible. “What are you doing here?”

Kise opened his mouth and then closed it, not really knowing what to say, until he received a discreet push from your mother, who mouthed an "I’ll leave you two alone," before walking downstairs.

“I… I’m so sorry about Tobi.” He said. “I know you really loved him so… It must have been hard.”

Hard. That didn’t make it. It had been more than hard; you had lost your best friend – one of them at least.

“Yes.”

“[Name]cchi, you do know that it is okay to cry, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then don’t hold back, okay?”

“I’m not – Look, I just –”

“Don’t hold back.” He repeated, arms opening as you willingly came to him, burying your face in his chest.  “Let it all out, beautiful. You need it.”

And cry you did.

You lost one of your best friends, but you were just lucky the other one was always there for you.

*-*

The first time he kissed you, it was raining. Never had you felt so broken in your life – and all because Kaijō had lost. You watched absentmindedly as the Seirin players cheered, laughed and smiled. It had been a hell of a match, and despite all the effort from the players, obviously including Kise, Kaijō had lost. However, it was not the loss what made your chest ache and your eyes water; it was seeing your crush, best friend, companion, and partner, cry like that. Kise was never one to hide his feelings, but seeing him breaking in that way just… you just couldn’t take it. If your pain could be explained you would say that being hit by a car would hurt much less.

The day was gray and the clouds surrounded the sky. It was no surprise to see the first rain droplets fall. You stood outside the basketball court, not really paying attention as the rain soaked your clothes and hair. Your eyes scanned the area, finally noticing the Kaijō basketball team. Their downcast looks and disappointed stares didn’t go unnoticed. Cautiously making your way towards them, you held Kise’s right arm. He looked a little surprised, a frown adorned his face and though there were no more tears, you could see the pain in his eyes. He stiffened a little and then relaxed when he noticed you were the one holding him.

“Ryōta, the next time… don’t lose, okay? Because if you do… if you do I… I’m going to be pissed, and believe me when I say; people don’t like me when I’m pissed.”

He gave a small, tired smile. “I won’t, I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” You lifted your small hand, wriggling your pinky finger.

“Pinky promise.” His much larger finger wrapped around yours.

You were unaware of the confused looks the rest of the team threw your way, or the knowing smile in the captain’s mouth as he ushered the other players away with an angry “the hell are you waiting for? MOVE!”

“By the way, [Name]cchi…” Kise looked down at you, having taken hold of your hand after sealing the so called promise. “You forgot to give me a good luck charm this time. I think I’ll blame you for the loss.”

“What?! I-I didn’t… what? Why?!”

“I think you deserve some payback. How could you forget?”

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! It was just-”

“So now I’ll have to kiss you.”

“I told you I was sor- wait… what?”

Kise just smiled. “May I?”

As if you would say no. “You may… but if you lose the next time, no more kissing for y-”

His lips crashed into yours without any warning, his arm wrapped around your waist as he held your soaked self to his equally soaked form. His lips felt so warm, so soft and oh-so-unbelievably good against yours, as if they belonged there. You let him take the lead, not being an expert in the kissing area. He pressed his body even more to yours, and you could feel the hardness that were his muscles even through his clothes. He playfully bit on your bottom lip, earning a squeak that his mouth swallowed and gaining free entrance to your moist cave. Your tongues fought, but he was a good kisser as he was a basketball player, and soon you found yourself losing the battle, letting his tongue explore your mouth.

After some pleasurably agonizing seconds, he finally let go, smirking at your overly flushed face.

“[Name]cchi you look absolutely beautiful. May I kiss you again?”

“You may, but remember… If you lose another game, I swear, Ryōta! No more kisses!”

“Well then, let’s make it a point not to lose any match. Ever.”

 


	2. The little things (Midorima x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure he is the one?"
> 
> Midorima was the most complicated and mysterious man you had ever met. But even with all his flaws and overly strange personality, you fell in love with him. 
> 
> Why? Well...
> 
> "Yes... It's just... the little things he does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I just wrote fluff with Midorima... I just hope it turned out right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :3!

**The little things**

You walked down the crowded halls of Shūtoku High, trying hard to avoid the couples that were exchanging chocolates, roses and confessions left and right. Considering it was Valentine’s Day, ~~hormones~~ love was floating in the air, and your teachers had even cancelled a couple of classes because of it.

Making your way out of the building, you walked towards the cafeteria, tightly clutching the green wrapped box you were carrying. Pushing the doors open you smiled at Natsumi, your best friend, who waved at you.

Sitting down next to her you rummaged through your backpack, taking out a bag of chocolates and tossing it to her. “Happy Valentine’s day!”

Natsumi laughed before handing you your present, which was also a bag of chocolates. “Thanks, hunny, the same for you.”

You opened the bag and immediately started eating the delightful sweets. “My God, Natsu! These are delicious!”

She shrugged, throwing a smirk your way as she finished eating her lunch. “By the way,” She spoke, pointing her index finger to the green box you had placed over the table. “who’s that for?”

You just smiled sheepishly, blushing a little. “Try to guess.”

She laughed. “Really? Are you going to give Midorima-kun chocolates?”

“N-no. Not at all,” You knew Shintarō was not one with a sweet tooth, so you had looked for something he would really like. It had taken you a couple hours, but you had found something he would enjoy eating.

“Oh well. Good luck with him.” Her concerned expression made you smile.

She knew that Shūtoku’s ace could be a little complicated to handle, and although she was very sure you could do it, she couldn’t stop worrying.

“Hey, it is going to be okay. I know he will like this,” You nodded at the box, trying your best to assure Natsumi, watching as her features relaxed a little.

“If you say so, but…” She stopped, fidgeting with the ribbon you had used to tie her bag. “Are you sure he is the one? I mean… he’s kinda… stoic and arrogant and… well, he’s… Midorima.”

“Yes, I’m sure.” You stated, taking her hand and giving her a little squeeze before winking. “It’s the little things he does.”

When you first met Midorima Shintarō, your thoughts about him were the same as Natsumi’s. He was unapproachable, stoic, serious and just plain arrogant, doing everything based on what Oha Asa (or something like that, you couldn’t really remember) said, and always buying useless ‘lucky’ items, believing that fate could be changed if he tried hard enough.

However, as the two of you started to spend more and more time together (Takao was the one to blame for that; obviously), you started to get to know him better. Even if he acted like a jerk, you started to see through it.

For example, there was that time when Takao had forgotten his lunch money. The hawk-eye had complained all day long, begging ‘Shin-chan’ for some money, but the green-head hadn’t budged, and was cruel enough to eat in front of his raven haired friend. Nonetheless, a quarter hour later Takao had found an apparently abandoned sandwich placed over his desk, attached to it a little piece of paper with only two words: _Go die_.

Or that time when you had gotten completely wet because you decided to ignore your mother’s warning of taking an umbrella with you – of course that was not your fault, the day was sunny, you didn’t expect it to suddenly rain! Anyway, you had entered the Gym, while it being your usual ritual of always watching the basketball practices. You didn’t complain, but it was cold and you had sat down as far away from the door as possible, slightly hugging yourself to gain some warmth, when you suddenly felt something fall over your form; a jacket – A Shūtoku’s basketball jacket, to be more accurate. You wrapped the big garment around yourself before looking around confusedly, a small smile made its way to your face as you noticed that all the players were using their jackets – except for one: Midorima Shintarō.

You also remembered when you asked him to go to your theater play. Of course, he had refused to go, blabbering about how he had tons of _better_ things to do other than watch a dull, boring, and stupid play. The day of the play came, and it was a success. You were not the main character, you had played a secondary role, but you had enjoyed it and you were happy with the results. When your group was presented to the public for the last applause, you noticed, right at the back of the theater and seated in the last line of chairs, a tall and green haired man using sunglasses. Of course you couldn’t stop teasing him about it the next day, to which he had answered with a swift “I don’t know what you’re talking about, nanodayo.”

You giggled to yourself, not really noticing the curious stare Natsumi was giving you. Your mind was lost in the day Midorima ‘asked’ you out… it was embedded in your memory; it was vivid, intense and just thinking about it made you feel cheery and warm.

After finishing with your duties at the Theater club, you had hurried towards the Gym, just in time to see the last points between Shūtoku and the rival team. You jumped high as Midorima made one of his three pointers; the arc was perfect and the ball didn’t even touch the ring, it was just beautiful. When the match finished and the players thanked each other, you rushed towards the court, tackling the Generation of Miracle’s member in a hug and yelling at him how incredibly awesome he was.

Takao, Midorima and you walked home together after the game, and as soon as Takao parted ways (you and Mr. Handsome lived closer), Midorima had stopped and had cleared his throat, making it a clear signal that he was going to talk.

_“I… I don’t dislike you.” He had said._

_“…What?”_

_“I also don’t hate you.”_

_“Uh… I don’t hate you either.” You had answered, not really knowing what else to say and not really knowing where he was going with the sudden and odd conversation._

_He rolled his eyes. “You are _so_ stupid, nanodayo.” _

_That… was not nice. “What?! You jerk son of a b-”_

_“Go out with me.”_

_Frozen, all you could do was look at him with widened [e/c] orbs. “A-are you really asking me to-”_

_“I’m not asking.”_

_“Oh… **oh!** ”_

“Uh… earth to [Name]?”

You apologized to Natsumi for having ignored her during the past ten minutes. “I’m so sorry… I was thinking.”

“No shit Sherlock… I noticed it.” She replayed sarcastically. “Thinking about our basketball team ace?”

“Kinda.”

She laughed at your cherry face. “You totally fell for him, didn’t you?”

“Yes. Hey, I will give him his present, okay? See you later?”

“Sure. Good luck!”

“Thank you!”

*-*

“Shin-kun!”

“[Name].”

You rolled your eyes at the stoic reply, unfazed by his indifferent demeanor. “Look, I brought you this! Happy Valentine’s day!”

He eyed the box before looking at you. “What’s that?”

“Just take it, _Shintarō_.”

“Fine.”

His bigger hands took the box from your smaller ones, examining it and half expecting something to jump out of it. (You had done that once, biased by Takao – and it had been totally worth it!)

“I swear that whatever is inside, it is not going to kill you.”

He glared at that remark before lifting one of his bandaged hands, carefully untying the bow. He lifted the lid of the box. His emerald eyes widened ever so slightly behind his glasses. “Red bean soup…”

“Yup!”

You had gone to numerous shops trying to find the limited edition of the spicy red bean soup. (You knew he totally loved spicy food, even if he denied it), and had brought him three cans of it, knowing he would appreciate it more than chocolates, cookies, or anything else.

Looking to the side, he tried to stop the light blush from spreading across his cheeks.

“Thank you.”

.

.

.

Extended ending:

“I have something for you too.”

“Really? Then give it to me on white day!”

“No way in hell. Take it or leave it, nanodayo.”

“Fine! What is it?”

“Here.”

“…you made me chocolates?” (1)

“Shut up and eat them.”

*-*-*-*-*

(1) Yeah, I know Shin-shan is not good at cooking, but meh! ~~Fuck the police!~~

~~~~

 


	3. Of pregnancy and cravings (Kise x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, ice-cream monster.”
> 
> “Hey!”
> 
> And he decided that he didn’t care one bit all the trouble he had to go through to get you the ice-cream. He would do that and more just to see that smile of yours, because he lived for it, he died for it – for you. 
> 
> “I love you too, my overly protective, and sometimes annoying, flamboyant hubby!”
> 
> “Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of my DA stories. I really hope you like it! Well, do not hesitate to let me know what you think! ^-^

You strolled down the path of the crowded park, your right hand safely held by a warm, big and comforting hand.   
  
All you wanted to do was take a walk and breath some fresh air, maybe eat an ice-cream (or two), and enjoy a good time outside. The day was sunny and lively, and so you had asked your husband to take you to the park. He had been against the idea at first, but after some convincing he had reluctantly agreed.  
  
“Ryō?” You asked, slowing down and eventually stopping walking.   
  
He hummed in response, turning his head in your direction. “Yeah? Is something wrong?”  
  
Amusedly watching as his expression changed from relaxed to worried, you gave him a small, soothing smile. “Nope. I was just wondering if we could sit down for a little bit?”  
  
“Are you tired?” He inquired, tugging your hand and guiding you to the side, making a face when he realized all the benches were occupied. “There’s no place to sit…”  
  
You pointed excitedly towards a huge, sturdy and beautiful tree. “Can we sit under it?”  
  
The shadow it was giving was perfect, and the grass that surrounded it seemed comfortable. Besides, the spot seemed suitable enough for taking a break.  
  
“Sure, come on!” He squeezed your hand reassuringly, flashing you a teeth showing smile, and protectively walking in front of you.   
  
You stood still for a bit, watching Ryōta take off his jacket to put it over the grass as a makeshift cushion for you to use. “You can sit now.”

Thanking him, you sat down, inhaling and exhaling happily as you looked around the park.  
  
The blond athlete lay down right next to you, the hand that was previously holding yours was now carefully placed over your growing belly, gently caressing it over your blouse.  
  
“Don’t do that, Ryō, it tickles!” You complained, letting out a small laugh yet never making a movement to stop his ministrations.  
  
He didn’t halt his movements, but he did slow down, now only moving his thumb in small circles.  
  
You two stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying each other's company and drowning in the sounds of children laughing, people talking, dogs barking and birds chirping.  
  
“Ice-cream!” You blurted out suddenly, startling the couple that had sat down a couple feet away from you two, and the group of teens that had decided to make a small picnic under the neighbor tree.  “Sorry!”   
  
The ex-model gave you a skeptical look before rising to a sitting position. “What flavor?” He asked, feeling his heart skip a beat as your eyes shone brightly.  
  
“Red fruits, vanilla, macadamia, raspberry, oreo, and m&m’s!”  
  
Kise blinked confusedly, sighing dejectedly. “You want an ice-cream with all those flavors?”  
  
“Yup!” You nodded enthusiastically. “And can you make it extra big? Maybe with chocolate and caramel toppings! And with a cookie! And maybe some fruits-”  
  
“[Name]cchi!”  
  
You giggled nervously, scratching the back of your neck. “Sorry, I think I got a little carried away. But… can you pretty, pretty, pretty _pwease_ make it extra big?”  
  
He couldn’t possibly say no to that. “Anything you want, sweet cheeks. But promise me you will stay here, and that you won’t go off wandering on your own, okay?”  
  
“I promise!”   
  
“Okay then. I will try to see what I can find.”  
  
With those words and a playful kiss on your forehead, he left.   
  
*-*  
  
Almost one hour later Kise Ryōta found himself carrying four small bags filled with containers full of ice-cream. It had been a complete adventure to find all the flavors you had asked for, but he had made it. He had to visit at least seven ice-cream parlors, and although he knew there were a few near the park, the flavors you had specially asked for, like oreo and m&m’s, had been really hard to find. On top of that, he had to hurry; he didn’t want the ice-cream to melt, so he had to run from parlor to parlor, slamming money on the counters and half demanding, half begging the cashier to make his order as fast as possible.   
  
He spotted your form seated right where he left you, prompting a relief sigh to escape his lips. You held a little stick with your hand and you were playing with a stray cat, joyfully moving the stick left and right, watching the cat jump over and over whenever you swung the stick near it.   
  
“[Name]cchi!” He called, handing you one of the bags. He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot as you squealed happily, dropping the stick (that the cat immediately stole) and taking the bag in your expecting hands.   
  
“Thank you so much, Ryō!” You opened it, letting out a tiny happy sound at the sight of the extra big vanilla and red fruits ice-cream. You didn’t waste time in digging in, taking a spoonful with the plastic spoon and letting your tongue had its moment of bliss with the ice-cream.  “This is so delicious!”  
  
Kise just nodded, taking a seat next to you, giving a small kiss to your temple as you ate. “I’m glad it is.”   
  
“But you’re getting none!” You joked, lifting the spoon to his lips. “Just this bit!”  
  
He opened his mouth, letting you feed him. “You’re so mean sometimes, sweet cheeks…”  
  
You laughed, resuming eating the ice-cream, mumbling every two seconds how delicious it was.  
  
After that, he handed you bag after bag, and you happily ~~devoured~~ ate all the ice-creams.  
  
As soon as you finished, Kise wrapped his arms around your form, always being careful with your pregnant belly, lowering his head and planting soft and playful kisses all over your cheeks, chin and lips. “I love you, ice-cream monster.”  
  
 _“Hey!”_  
  
And he decided that he didn’t care one bit all the trouble he had to go through to get you the ice-cream. He would do that and more just to see that smile of yours, because he lived for it, he died for it – for you.   
  
“I love you too, my overly protective, and sometimes annoying, flamboyant hubby!”  
  
 _“Hey!”_


	4. Of husbands and love (Kasamatsu x Special Guest!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe, maybe, juuuust maybe being in the office wasn’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. This is it. A gift for the best waifu ever. This is the first time I write a smuttylicious fic, so bear with me!
> 
> Baby I hope you like it because I went there! Down to sin hell!
> 
> Tons and lots of hugs and kisses from knee-sock senpai!  
> (I really thought my first time [Writing this, of course!] would be Kise. Hehe, look at that!)

Craning his neck, Yukio Kasamatsu stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. He had been working non-stop ever since he had arrived at the office earlier that morning, furiously typing away reports and articles.

Briefly closing his eyes, he let out a tired sigh. Sometimes he hated being a manager. It was simply too much work – then again, it seemed as if he were the only one capable of doing so. If basketball had taught him something it was that he was a naturally born leader. He inspired respect and admiration and although some outsiders could see him as a complete tyrant, his co-workers, employees and friends could see behind his angry and explosive demeanor. He was a leader, one of the best if not _THE_ best. The enterprise was as successful because of him; he had kept it going all those years, though admittingly it was a little suffocating because he had to solve any single problem presented on his own.

_‘Well, not always,’_ He thought as a small smile adorned his normally-frowning face.

His thoughts immediately left the work place and wondered of towards his house – his home. Swiftly caressing the simple golden ring on his left hand, he couldn’t help but feel relieved. Just thinking about her was enough to relieve his stressed self.

He wanted to go home – he wanted to go to her.

He fucking _wanted_ her.

A blush crept on his face when he realized the path his thoughts were taking. It was a dangerous one and although he would be ten times more than willing to explore it, he couldn’t.

He was frigging working for God’s sake!

Shaking his head, as if the action would somehow erase the image of his lovely wife moaning his name, he tried to focus again on the current report he was writing. He read and re-read the paper numerous times, but it seemed that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate.

And it was all her fault.

_‘Why you, Tia… such a distraction…’_

He clicked his tongue, cursing every single thing because now he really, really wanted to be at his home. It was almost unbearable how much he needed her. The sound of the door opening startled him, and he was ready to lash out at the poor soul that dared interrupt him when he had explicitly asked his, seemingly good-for-nothing, secretary that he was NOT to be disturbed.

“Oi, what the hell-”

“Yukio!” An excited yet soft voice met his ears.

His steely silver bluish eyes met soft blue. “W-w-what are you doing here?!” A blush crept to his face as he realized that the same person he had been daydreaming of was standing right there in front of him. She was real, Tiana was really there in front of him!

The small girl rolled her eyes, not surprised at all to find her husband being a blushing mess. “I came to visit you, silly. Obviously…”

She sat down in one of the sofas, lightly stretching as a yawn escaped her rosy lips. “I brought lunch! What do you say? I made your favorite!”

He blinked, not having noticed the plastic bag she had been carrying with her. He mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’, finding it eternally endearing that she had come all the way to his office so they could at least spend lunch together.

He gulped soundlessly, a little bit guilt ridden because he had not been able to spend much time with her for the last couple weeks. He went to work at early hours in the morning and returned very late at night, normally finding her sleeping.

_‘I guess I should really clear my schedule a little bit more.’_

He turned to her. Her silky brown hair was tied in the usual bun; some unruly hairs hadn’t been brushed and framed her freckled face perfectly. The blue hoodie she was wearing was a couple sizes too big for her – and… wait, he was fairly sure that hoodie was his, though he didn’t comment on it, and she had decided to use simple dark blue jeans alongside her favorite black tennis shoes.

He smiled when he realized she had been talking to him, though she was busy unpacking the food and was not paying attention to him at all, thus she hadn’t caught him ravishing her- Uh… staring at her and not listening to any single word she had said.

“So, what do you think?” He blinked and looked to the side, avoiding her sapphire irises.

“Uh… yeah.” To be honest he had no idea what she had just suggested, but a heart feeling told him that she was hoping he agreed with whatever she had suggested.

“Really? Would you really take a couple days off?”

_‘So that was it. I guess I can… for her.’_

“I said yes, didn’t I?” A smirk framed his handsome features when he noticed the joyful glint her beautiful orbs had acquired.

He turned off the goddamn computer of hell and approached the couches, sitting down next to her and examining the contents of the containers she had brought.

Everything looked so delicious!

Both of them shared lunch, occasionally throwing jokes here and there and talking about nothing and everything. Kasamatsu was full and content by the time he had finished his lunch. He sat back down on the couch, silently lifting an arm and wrapping it around Tiana when she snuggled closer to him.

It had surprised him on their early dating stage how well both of them understood each other. Sometimes it only took a look or a simple gesture to figure out what exactly the other wanted.

At first it had scared him, but he had finally come to terms with it when one of his closest, and most annoying friends, made him realize that it was what it felt like to be complete.

_‘To find your other half!’_ , Kise had said.

And it melted away all his fears and instead of pushing her away, as he had thought of doing, he pulled her towards him and embraced every little moment with her.

He turned a little and his other arm wrapped around her, fully hugging her. He put his head on top of hers, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, that stupid coconut shampoo that she loved to buy and that drove him utterly crazy.

He felt her small arms rounding his larger form and he just wished they could stay like that forever.

But as the saying goes… all good things must come to an end.

He literally growled when his phone rang. Tiana blinked in surprise at hearing the rather deep growl come from his throat. Much to her dismay, he broke the hug and stalked towards his desk, where he had left his phone.

He picked up the little device and a harsh “What the hell do you want?!” left his lips.

After he had hung up, a dark aura surrounded, and she immediately picked up on his attitude. “Do you have to leave?”

Her quiet question almost didn’t reach his ears, but he nodded nonetheless. “I have a meeting. I had forgotten about it until… well, now.”

She nodded her head in understanding, slowly walking towards him. She hugged him and buried her face on his chest, taking in his scent; his favorite cologne with a mixture of the coffee he was so addicted to. To her it was glorious. She looked up, baby blue eyes softening at the dejected look he threw her way.

“Yukio, go. I’ll be here when you return.” His eyes widened a little and he regarded at her with a serious look.

“Will you? Will you really wait?” She shrugged, detaching herself from him and sitting down behind his hated computer.

“Yup! Just take your time sweetie. I’m not in a rush, so I’ll wait for you.” Kasamatsu approached her sitting form, arms wrapping around her shoulders as he leaned in, lightly nibbling on her earlobe, obtaining a quiet gasp.

“I love you, Tia.”

“I-I love you too, Yukio.” He smirked before straightening, fingers coming up to rearrange the tie around his neck.

“I’ll return shortly,” He assured, though to Tiana’s ears it sounded just like a promise. He left the room with a satisfied grin, not able to hide it from his coworkers and he walked towards the elevator.

Tiana sighed in relief and stoop up. “Finally!”

She quietly went over the window, closing the blinds and curtains. Then she made sure the door was locked. As soon as everything was ready, she took of the hoodie she had ~~stolen~~ borrowed from him, revealing a blue jersey.

The kanji inscription Of ‘Kaijō’ in the front, and a white number four adorning the back.

She rapidly took of her shoes and jeans, twirling around in the big jersey; it covered her legs up to mid-tight, seeming more like a short dress. She tugged nervously on the ends of the white jumper. Although she had come to give him a nice surprise because it had been weeks since he had taken her, she didn’t know whether it was a good idea or not.

She often wondered just why the hell she followed her friend’s advice. She had told her it had totally worked on Kise, but Kise was not, and thanks God, Kasamatsu.

What if he actually got mad or something?

That jersey was a reminder of his teenager days, a reminder he absolutely treasured.

The brilliant idea seemed not so brilliant anymore and she slowly started to lose her confidence.

Maybe she should just put on her clothes again and pretend that never ever happened.

Just when she turned around ready to retrieve the hoodie, jeans and tennis, she felt the door handle being jiggled. “Oh, fuck! No, no, no, no!” She hurried and tried to put on her pants, though in her hast she failed miserably and fell on her butt, jeans somewhere on the floor as she pouted a little while softly massaging her sore ass cheeks.

The door was almost kicked open as Kasamatsu hurried inside. “Tiana, are you-”

Words died in his throat as he saw the sight before him.

There was the brunette; sprawled on the floor in a very _compromising_ position as her shirt – was that his fucking jersey?! – had rode up, letting him know she was only in her baby blue underwear and the jersey. A sudden possessive urge hit him hard at the sight of the blue garment.

“Uh… well, this is awkward,” She laughed nervously, blush coloring her freckles-covered cheeks as she tried to play it off cool. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to-”

“You’re not going anywhere.” He stated. His steely blue eyes had considerably darkened as he slammed the door closed. A faint click let Tiana know that he had locked it too.

“Y-Yukio, what are you doing?” From her perch on the floor, he looked utterly intimidating – In the good way, of course - as he stalked towards her. She instantly knew that it was a prey-predator game.

And she was definitely the prey, and she had no escape whatsoever.

Tiana couldn’t properly react when she was somewhat roughly picked up from the floor and thrown over a strong shoulder.

A small complaint left her lips when her husband threw her over the couch, immediately pinning her smaller form under his larger one.

His hands pinned her wrists to the sofa as he leaned down, nose trailing from her jaw to her neck before being replaced by his tongue.

He lapped certain spot that had her arching her back and wriggling underneath him.

_‘Just like I wanted her,’_

The young woman let out a quiet moan at the sensation. It spurred him more as he gently bit her neck. He kissed the reddish mark that formed there, effectively marking her as his, before moving to the other side of her neck, just to see if he could find her erogenous spot as easily.

The sharp intake of air from her indicated that he had, indeed, found her weak spot. Taking advantage of it he bit and licked, smirking at her soft moans.

Yet, that was not enough.

He didn’t want her moaning – oh no, he wanted her screaming.

For once in his life he thanked god his walls were sound-proof. He didn’t need to hold back, he could make her scream as much as he wanted and-

_‘Fuck!’_

He locked eyes with her.

Her blushing and panting face was turning him on more than it should have. But then again, those were the reactions Tiana elicited from him. God, he wanted her, and he wanted her **NOW**.

He moved her wrists together and used only one hand to hold them, while the other traveled down the jersey. His fingertips slowly caressed the heated skin of her belly, tracing uneven patterns as she sighed dreamily, her clear blue eyes closing when he moved his hand further up, smirking at her.

“No bra? Well, that makes things easier,” He drawled out, his big hand cupping one of her breasts as her head trashed from side to side.

He squeezed gently, before carefully twirling her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

“Y-Yukio! Don’t- Ah!” Pleasure was slowly building inside of her as he toyed with one of her breasts before switching to the other, mouth trailing kisses from her neck to her collarbone, occasionally biting here and there to obtain a response from her.

“Hmm? What’s it? I can’t hear you, Tiana.” His voice was an octave deeper as he finally let go of her wrists in favor of lifting the jersey completely. His mouth softly kissing one of her nipples before sucking on it.

“A-a-ah!” Her erratic breathing made him pick up his pace as his other hand clasped the other breast, fingers stroking the soft and squishy skin. His free hand traveled down her belly, swiftly rounding her belly button and continuing on downwards.

A louder moan left her mouth when his fingers ghosted over the fabric of her wet underwear, teasing her lower lips over the silky fabric.

“Sweetheart, you seem to be a little bit wet down there,” He mumbled, finally leaving her chest just so he could ravish her mouth. His tongue licked her lower lip, asking for permission that she was brave enough to deny.

_‘Oh, that’s a game two can play,’_

She opened her mouth in utter surprise when one of his fingers moved aside the wet fabric of her panties and entered her.

However her surprised gasp was swallowed by his mouth. Taking the opportunity his tongue entered her moist cavern, slightly fighting against her own appendage, though she didn’t offer much resistance and gave up quickly, letting him explore her.

Whimpers and mewls were heard as he inserted another finger, slowly scissoring in and out. Tiana closed her eyes tightly as her arms went around her husband’s neck, hands tangling in his short, raven tresses, holding him for dear life when both his long digits found her g-spot.

“T-there, Yukio! Right there!”

“Yeah, _right_ there?” He gave in her pleas, caressing the spot over and over with his fingers, mouth connecting with hers again as she writhed and trashed.

His thumb started to slowly rub her clit, making her arch her back, chest pressing against his. He broke the kiss so he could look at her flushed face. A fine sweat layer covered her milky skin, her brown locks were a little disheveled, often clinging to her sweat coated forehead. Slow pants left her mouth as her chest heaved up and down and GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen and she was completely _his_.

He raised an eyebrow when he felt her tugging at his shirt. “Hmm?”

“I-It’s not fair, so take it off!” Was her reasoning. He stopped his ministrations and grinned when she whimpered at the loss of his touch.

“As you wish.” He straightened up just to literally rip his tie and to rapidly unbutton his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor before pulling the zipper of his pants down and letting his member free from within its confines.

Although it was certainly not the first time they were intimate, she still blushed at the sight of him - All big and pulsating to life for her.

His right hand fingers returned to her entrance and his mouth returned to her already marked neck once again. His left hand grabbed her hip, holding her in place as he slowly penetrated in and out with his long digits.

She felt the familiar sensation forming in the pit of her stomach; she was just so close to it.

“I-I’m going to-”

“Not yet,” Just when she thought she could come, his fingers left her once again. The bastard!

Oh, Tiana really wanted to smack him so hard and- “OHMYGOD!” A breathy moan left her swollen lips when his member buried deep inside of her and then her hands were trying to hold onto him as he thrusted in and out of her at a slow pace.

He filled her completely and it just felt so good she couldn’t even think properly or form any coherent sentences.

“G-go… AH! Ngh, f-faster!” He knew what she wanted and picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder yet always being careful not to hurt her if it ever became too much.

His tip then hit that spot that had her seeing stars, her mouth opening in a silent scream as her head lolled back and forth.

Her walls were clenching down on him and fuck, he knew he wouldn’t last long.

His lips smacked against hers, almost desperately as he pounded into her, his hands tightly gripping her hips as her nails scratched his back and shoulders and it felt so good. _She_ felt so good.

Tiana broke the kiss so she could scream his name as she climaxed, almost nearly followed by him as he gave a couple more thrusts more before climaxing himself.

Both of them lay there in silence, the only sound was their rapid breathing and the occasional pants as they slowly went down cloud nine.

Kasamatsu collapsed next to Tiana, spooning her as she snuggled against his naked chest; fulfillment and contentment clear in either pair of blue eyes.

“I love you,” She mumbled against her chest.

“I love you.” He whispered back, kissing the side of her face as she slowly fell asleep on his arms.

Okay, maybe, maybe, juuuust maybe being in the office wasn’t that bad.


	5. Of chocolate sauce and pleasure (Kasamatsu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, maybe you should use chocolate sauce much more often.  
> Because it's the sweetest.  
> It's the best.  
> It's the nicest way to have sex.  
> (TOTALLY didn't try to make this rhyme.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a exchange fic I did with my waifu, and decided it was decent enough to be posted here :D!  
> Please enjoy. We all need some sweetness in our lives! Smexy fic I hope you enjoy!

The sun rains that managed to filter through the closed window were more than enough to take you out of your sweet, exciting dreams. A quiet whine left your lips at such realization, and you glared at the window, as if blaming it for waking you up just when you were getting to the best part.

“Ah, what a letdown.”  You sighed, lightly pouting. You turned your head, and your pout was immediately replaced with a smile.

You reached a hand, softly combing his sprawled, soft raven locks. He did not even stir, and you chuckled at that. He was such a heavy sleeper. Moving closer to him, you peppered his face with soft kisses, a little surprised at his unresponsive state.

Okay, he had had a match the day before, one that was not easy by any means, and he had literally collapsed once you two had arrived home. You couldn’t possible blame him.

Ah, Yukio Kasamatsu… was the best thing to wake up to, any day, any time.

Really, he was completely out. Unconscious. Knocked out.

“He’s completely out!” You sat up suddenly, and even with your rapid movement, he didn’t move a muscle. A rather relaxed expression adorning his normally frowning features as he peacefully slept.

Oh? Your licked your lips, before curling them into a smirk. Well now… you could always have some… _fun_.

Quietly, because there was no way you would ruin this, you went to your backpack, taking out a little can with chocolate sauce. Licking your lips you returned to the bed, making sure he was still out.

It was warm enough, so you carefully lifted the covers, knowing he wouldn’t be cold, darkened [e/c] eyes scanning his absolutely delicious body up and down, pouting a little at the boxers. Now, why couldn’t he sleep naked? However… damn, his torso… those strong arms… those sturdy legs…

This man was going to be the death of you. You bit your lip, taking a few moments to simple appreciate this fine creature, captain of the Kaijou’s basketball team.

God. You were such a lucky woman…

Without making a noise, you carefully slid down his boxers, throwing them somewhere behind you, turning you head just to watch as they soundlessly fell to the floor, before returning your attention to your partner.

And it wasn’t only his torso, his arms, his legs… he was **really** well endowed, and you couldn’t help the way you felt your lower regions burning.

But first…

You opened the cap, and as carefully as you could, smeared some of the sauce all over his torso, tiny fingers caressing the now sticky skin up and down.

Dipping down your head, you slowly licked up and down, stopping at his nipple. You took the little buddy into your mouth, sucking softly, before going to the other and giving it the same attention, before licking him clean from any sauce.

It seemed, although he still was asleep, that he felt it, because you could see his fingers slightly twitch… but the major indicator… his member stood erect, pre-cum leaking from the tip, and you licked your lips once more at such wonderful sight.

You put some sauce over your hand, before starting to stroke his length, up and down in slow movements. His hips bucked softly, and your grin could rival the Cheshire’s cat.

Moving in between his legs to have a better access, you started licking from the base, tongue twirling around, gradually going up until you reached the tip. Taking it into your mouth, you bobbed your head up and down, alternating between harsh and gentle sucks, your hand pumping what you couldn’t reach. You kept on doing this, until without any warning, you felt his release hitting you, and you gladly took it all, some of it dripping down your chin as your chest heaved up and down.

Your eyes, that at some point had closed, opened slowly, and your heart skipped a beat – or two, at the way he was looking at you.

“M-morning Yukio!” You greeted nervously, hastily wiping your face. “D-did you, uh… have a g-good sleep?”

And as you made a move to run, his hand had caught your wrist, a strong yet careful grip. His eyes looked up and down your naked form, noticing the way you rubbed your legs together. Those thin lips of his curled into a feral smirk then.

And you knew you were fucked.

In all the literal sense of the word.

Before you could even explain, he had yanked you down, turning you around in a swift movement, his bigger form now hovering over yours.

“[Name],” He drawls, voice deeper and lower than usual, sending shivers down your spine, “I’m a heavy sleeper… but not _that_ much of a heavy sleeper.”

“O-oh… s-so… oh.”

He scoffed at that, loving the way your cheeks instantly flared up. “Nice way to wake up, though. Now,” He mumbled, face coming closer to yours, before he nipped your ear softly. “How do you want it? Hard and fast… or… actually… you don’t get a saying in this, _sweetie_. Let’s put that chocolate to better use, shall we?”

“B-but…” Oh dear Jesus Christ… mental note; never provoke Kasamatsu Yukio because he will fucking get you back. You swallowed then, body shaking in anticipation as he looked at you as if you were a piece of candy he was about to eat… and maybe, just maybe… that was exactly what he was going to do.

He grabbed the can with the chocolate sauce, wondering why in the name of Jesus you kept one in your backpack. Yet, it’s not like he cared. He was going to show you. He turned the container, letting the sticky substance fall over your chest and stomach, loving the way you shuddered. Once he deemed there was enough, he started with the onslaught. His hands rubbed your belly in uneven patterns, his mouth placing soft, warm kisses over one of your mounds, before sucking on the skin, licking the sauce as he goes. He engulfed one of your perked nipples into his mouth, then, rolling and tugging the little bundle with his teeth. Your skin… he was a complete addict, and he couldn’t simply get enough… he needed more… he needed everything. Giving you other breast the same attention, he basked in the sound of your voice. So wanton, so needy… those delicious moans that only he was allowed to ever hear.

And he finds himself hardening at that thought alone, and he couldn’t wait to taint you, take you until you begged him to stop, until you couldn’t feel a thing.

Meanwhile, you were lost within your own thoughts. At least, the last of coherent thoughts that hadn’t left your hazy, pleasure overwhelmed mind. It was way too much, and your body was really responsive to everything he did. Your hands tangled into his hair as you tried to keep yourself together, moans of his name and fragmented sentences leaving your parted lips as he sucked on your skin. It was… he was… “Yukio… Y-Yukio, please… please.”

It was a rule you got that you wouldn’t beg, because you loved riling him up, making him work for it, but… not today, not with the way your body was screaming. You needed him, so much…

“Please what?” He asked innocently, having licked clean not only your breasts, but also your belly. “Please _what_?”

You glared at him, clicking your tongue. “Please just fuck me, or I swear to God, I will-”

Literally, you were robbed of breath once you felt his member penetrating you in one sharp thrust of his hips. Your hands flew to the sheets, clutching the material tightly as you screamed out in pleasure. Your cheeks burned, and your chest heaved up and down, head shaking from side to side.

He groaned at the feeling of your tight, wet walls, waiting a few moments for you to adjust him. Normally, he would prepare you with his fingers or tongue, but the way you had begged him to take you… he couldn’t hold back.

His hands rubbed your sides up and down, peppering your face with kisses as you had done minutes ago with him. He took a moment to simply look at you; face showing completely just how much pleasure you were feeling. Burning cheeks, closed [e/c] gems, sweat already coating your skin, giving it a glistening effect and you couldn’t have looked more beautiful for him at the moment… and he couldn’t wait to take you to nirvana with him.

You took long enough to realize he was simply looking at you, caressing you sides as he waited you to adjust to his size. A soft, breathy smile adorned your lips once you had calmed down from that initial thrust. “I’m ready…” You whispered softly, arms going around his neck, because you knew you would need something as an anchor once he had finished with you.

He nodded, kissing your lips softly, and he knows that’s just an irony because he was not about to be gentle. Not today, and not with the way he had woken up to see you eating him – and smearing chocolate sauce all over him. Again… it’s not like he minded, yet he needed to return the favor… and with interests.

He started out slow, but that lasted barely a few seconds, and he gradually picked up the pace. His hips snapped against yours as he pounded mercilessly, capturing your mouth in a searing kiss. One hand braced him against the mattress, the other going to your clit to play with the bundle of nerves, stimulating you further because all he needed… all he wanted was to hear your voice as you shattered all around him.

“K-keep singing for me sweetie… louder.” He ordered, making sure to hit your g-spot with each thrust.

And by now you were a complete and utter mess. His complete and utter mess.

You writhed underneath him, hips bucking into him as he kept on hammering inside of you. Jolts of pleasure ran down your spine with each of his movements, and you felt your back arching at one particular thrust. It was… you didn’t really know why you were so sensitive, and you felt your insides pulsating, pleasure pooling in the pit of your stomach at his relentless loving. Your legs wrapped around his waist, all that left your throat a mixture between mewls and moans. “Yukio… t-there… keep h-hitting there!”

“Yeah?” He smirked, yet complied. “You like it **right** there?” The hand on your clit moved faster, rougher, though he always made sure not to hurt you. “Scream for me… scream for me and I’ll show you heaven,”

And scream for him you did, his name coming in harsh pants as your body shivered, legs tingling as you felt that amazingly mind blowing sensation intensify. You were so close… Pleasure tears ran down your flushed cheeks, and by now you couldn’t think, feel, see… all around you was him. Yukio Kasamatsu… only him.

It didn’t take long, not with the way he played with your clit, not with the way he was thrusting into you so hard, so fast you knew your legs would be done for. You were done for.

As soon as you came apart, he followed right behind, growling your name in that deep voice that sent shivers down your spine.  

It took minutes to come down your peak, and once you came to, you were met by the most beautiful shade of blue, a tired smile on your face. “Hmm… that was… incredible. Maybe I should use chocolate sauce more often…”

“Oh? Is that so?” He asked curiously, stroking your trembling muscles with his big, warm hands. “I wouldn’t mind… only if I get to use it after… and wherever I want.”

“Deal!”


	6. Happy Birthday (Kise x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the morning, he had received your call, and although you couldn’t talk as much as you two wanted because he had to work, at least you got to wish him a happy birthday. But… still. Every year you had wished him a happy birthday, accompanied by a hug, a kiss and whatever present you wanted to give him. Of course, and even if he teased you saying that the present was the best part… his forever favorite gift were your hugs and kisses, which he hadn’t gotten today. YET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especial B-day fic for my favorite Kuroko no Basuke's character. I know it's a few days late, but... well, better late than never, huh?  
> MIGHT write a part two, but still not too sure.  
> Either way, I really hope you enjoy!  
> Fluff because I can't live without him c:

Although he was tired, his feet quickly took him to his car. It had been such a long day. Long… but nonetheless good. He had gotten to celebrate his birthday with his fellow co-workers, overseas too as they had a flight from America to Japan. But… then again, even if he was happy and had fun, he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was still something… missing. He still felt rather… empty.

It had taken him barely a few minutes to figure out what exactly that something – or better said, who exactly that someone was.

Of course.

**You.**

During the morning, he had received your call, and although you couldn’t talk as much as you two wanted because he had to work, at least you got to wish him a happy birthday. But… still. Every year you had wished him a happy birthday, accompanied by a hug, a kiss and whatever present you wanted to give him. Of course, and even if he teased you saying that the present was the best part… his forever favorite gift were your hugs and kisses, which he hadn’t gotten today. YET.

That was why he was so eager to get back home. To get back to you.

It didn’t take long – maybe because he sped up a little, but well, you didn’t need to know that. He almost kicked the door open, slamming it closed after him as he dashed inside, running all the way to your shared room.

You… were not there. He whined softly. Where were you?! He had seen lights on, so it was obvious you were at home. Sighing tiredly, he quickly changed out his uniform and into more comfortable clothes.

Making his ways downstairs, he didn’t know how in the world he didn’t pick up on all the noise coming from the kitchen. There you were!

Almost tripping in his haste to get to you, he pushed open the kitchen door. “[Name]cchi! I’m back ho- [NAME]CCHI!” He quickly ran to your aid, helping you stand up after you had slipped over some flour and sugar, giving you a quick once-over to make sure you hadn’t accidentally hurt yourself.

Swallowing, you didn’t meet his eyes, fiddling nervously with your fingers, blush burning your cheeks. Okay, so you had tried to bake him a cake and… uh, somewhere along the way things went south.

It had started when you had forgotten to place the lid over the blender, thus the mix of sugar, flour, eggs and chocolate had flown all around the place, smearing the walls, the ceiling, the floor… and yourself along the way.

Then it had been placing the cake… well, ‘cake’, into the oven. Of course the first one had burned, the second one was not completely cooked, and the third one was completely shapeless it didn’t look like a cake at all.

But it smelled and tasted good, so you had settled for that one, decorating it with white and blue frosting, but of course, that had gone wrong too.

So, in short… it all had been such a complete disaster.

All you wanted was to bake a cake for his birthday! Okay, you weren’t good at cooking many things but this was just…

You felt tears prickle at the corner of your eyes, turning around and away from him as you tried to stop them from falling, sobbing lightly. “I-I’m sorry, Ryōta…”

The blond ex-model tilted his head after looking around the place, frowning when he heard the apology, quiet, tiny sobs leaving your form. Were you… crying? He immediately turned you around, bending down a little to be on your level as he gave you a toothy grin, hands cupping your cheeks as his thumbs softly wiped away the tears. “Why are you apologizing?”

Your looked at him with teary, [e/c] eyes, feeling your heart skipping a beat at such handsome smile. “It’s just… I-I wanted to b-bake you the b-best cake ever, but… I-I couldn’t.”

A low chuckle left his lips, and he moved forward, lips pressing against yours as he hummed. “What do you mean you couldn’t?” He pointed to the rather interesting cake; frosting of his favorite colors with cute decorations of basket balls and little planes, in the middle – or what he thought was the middle, written by you a blue ‘Happy Birthday Ryō!’  label. He… really loved the cake, and he couldn’t wait to taste it. “This is the best cake ever!”

Making a face, you pouted a little, but ended up giving him a small, yet genuine smile. “Y-You really think so?”

He nodded eagerly, carefully picking you up and sitting you down over the table, next to the cake as he looked at it with a smile, before turning to look at you, his bigger form caging you there. “You know why it is the best cake ever?”

Blinking owlishly at his question, you tilted your head to the side, hands on his shoulders as you looked at him hopefully. “B-because it has extra chocolate and tiny candy sparkles?”

A low chuckle left his lips, and he shook his head… before changing his mind and nodding. “Well, that too. But… it’s the best cake ever because _you_ made it for _me_.”

Immediately, your cheeks flared up, heart fluttering against your ribcage as you gave him a sheepish grin. “Oh…” This dork and his ability to make you blush… giggling cutely, you cupped his cheeks, pulling him to your level and gently kissing his soft lips. “Then… Happy birthday, Ryō!”

His eyes closed when your lips pressed against his, and he had such devilish grin on his face when you pulled away, molten gold hues staring back at you. “Thank you, [Name]cchi!”

“Y-you’re welcome!” Beaming happily, you ignored such look, giving him his birthday hug. Burying your face in his chest, you rubbed your cheek against the material of his shirt, grinning when long, strong arms wrapped around your form. “W-want to eat some?”

He pulled away from the hug reluctantly, but nodded his head nonetheless, smirk ever present on his lips. “Sure!”

Gently moving him away so you can jump down the table, you quickly took a couple candles with the number of his age. “But first! Make a wish and blow the candles!”

He nodded obediently, helping you light up the couple of candles. His wish had already came true – the day you told him yes when he asked you to marry him, but either way he blows the candles. “Okay! Can we have some now?”

“Of course!” You had to help him cut the cake in more or less even shapes. It wasn’t half bad, but maybe it was too chocolatey for him, yet he didn’t say a word, almost devouring the treat in seconds. Whoa… so… he did like it, huh? You grinned happily, eating your own portion at a much slower pace.

While he did the dishes, you quickly went to your room, grabbing a little package from under your bed, and returning to the living room where you had told him to wait for his present. “Here! Happy birthday!”

He took the silver and blue package with a grateful smile. “Thank you, [Name]cchi!” He didn’t waste any second opening it, eyes widening at the tiny Kaijou’s basketball jersey with his number. So cute! Though… it took him long enough to realize that instead of the name of the school in the front, it had another word, and you had to point it out to him because he hadn’t stopping gushing about how cute it was. “Uh?” He looked at it. Ah, that’s right! It wasn’t the name of the school written there, but rather the word ‘daddy’. Well, would you look at tha-

You burst out laughing when his face snapped towards your form, eyes wide as they go, mouth partially opened as he legit stuttered, getting tongue tied as he tried to come up with something to say. “Yes, Ryōta. We’re pregnant!”

Your eyes softened at such adoration look he sported as he tackled you to the couch, kissing your face over and over as you squealed happily, one of his big hands carefully placed over your barely noticeable baby bump. “You... oh, God! [Name]cchi! W-we’re going to be mommy and daddy!”

He felt such strange sensation run down his spine, his body tingling and he couldn’t believe you two were going to become a three in a couple months. His own baby… his own, little baby! He was going to be a father! Okay, admittedly, he was a bit nervous… but all the happiness overcame that feeling, by a long shot.

This… this couldn’t have been a better birthday. He looked down at you, his form hovering over yours as that devilishly handsome smirk returned to his lips, eyes darker each second as he looked down at you. Uh-oh… “Ryō?”

“You know what? We should celebrate having a baby… by making another.”

“R-RYŌTA!”


End file.
